The Sun, The Beach and the Love!
by Megumis
Summary: Happy Birthday to IchigoHatake, this is for her birthday Another cliche beach fic... But it's summer so cliche is allowed! - Three girls, three boys and all the love in the middle. Leafgreen / Advance / Ikari /


Happy BIRTHDAY to you! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear IchigoHatake! Happy birthday tooo... *breath intake* YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~

I wrote you a lovely little story about Summer and shippy-ness.

I hope you enjoy it and thank you for being a wonderful friend!~

* * *

"A beach party?" The three girls asked in unison, two out of the three nodded while Ash had nodded a little more eagerly.

"A beach party!" He said again, his Pikachu grinning as well. Right now, Ash, Gary and Paul were outside Dawn's house, May and Leaf were all at Dawn's so it was ideal. Paul had been a little more relucant about inviting them to the beach but Ash had insisted and when Gary knew Leafy would be there he was also excited about it. They were crowded on the porch, Gary was wearing his knee lengthed swimming trunks, green in colour with leaves covering them - ironic, right? Ash wore his trunks which had little pikachu faces on them but he had on his plain white t-shirt as well while Paul stood in his black t-shirt and black trunks.

"...Give us three minutes!" Dawn slammed the door in her their faces leaving them surprised, within the next three minutes and forty two seconds, Paul, for some reason, counted, the door opened revealing the girls, Ash blushed a little when he saw May in her red bikini and when she caught his gaze on it she blushed scarlet.

"Nice." Gary whistled at Leaf in her one piece swimming suit with a large hole in the back in the shape of an oval.

"Hn, let's get going now, it takes a while to get there, you know. Plus it's got to be over thirty degrees so hurry up." Paul muttered, his eyes lingering on Dawn's pink tankini for a minute too long, her slim stomach catching his eye as she rushed past him to get to the front,

"Shotgun!" She yelled, opening the passenger seat to the white car (Dawn was surprised it wasn't black!) and hopping into the front, something about sitting in the front of the car seemed so exciting to Dawn, especially a big car like Paul's.

"Whatever." Paul shook his head and got into the drivers seat, the other four piling into the back, May and Ash sat in the middle while Gary and Leaf were forced into the very back seats by May who wanted to sit by Ash.

"Ugh, come on! Let's get there already, I can feel Gary eye-raping me already." Leaf groaned, slapping the other brunettes arm as he smirked at her.

"We're going, calm down." Paul replied, annoyance dripping from his voice as he hit the accelerator and sped off down the road, May squealed as she rolled the window down, the breeze flooding the car as the car hit the speed limit.

"This is going to be totally fun!" May smiled, happy that Dawn had at least seventy swimming suits to pick from, it was so good being friends with someone who liked to design stuff. The bikini fit her snugly and she loved the colour!

"Isn't it?" Ash grinned, Pikachu sitting in the middle of the pair with a little seatbelt on him.

"Pi Pikachu!" The rodent cried out, smiling as May pet his head.

"Stop it!" May turned her head around to see Leaf yelling at Gary, her face heated up in a blush as Gary laughed loudly, she covered her back by pressing it firmly into the back of the seat and pulled her knees up to curl into a small ball in the seat, she was muttering about how she shouldn't of come or wore something so revealing. Gary's laugh toned down into a chuckle before it stopped.

"Oh come on, Leaf. I was just joking." He teased, poking her bare shoulder as shots of electricity ran through her at the touch, goose bumps ran along her skin as her blush intensified.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Ash whined, poking Paul through the back of the head rest, May giggled at his antics as she admired him, he was good looking to say the least, way more than just 'good' but maybe beautiful? Yes, gorgeous!

"No, shut up!" Paul growled, regretting even talking about the beach to Ash, May let out another laugh when Ash slumped back in disappointment.

"Don't worry Ash!" May smiled at her friend, "Let's get ramen when we get there? I'm hungry!" May held out her hand for a shake and as soon as Ash eard 'ramen' and 'hungry' in the same sentence he perked up before shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Together!"

May blushed deeply again.

* * *

"Finally!" Dawn cried out, the car starting to get on her nerves as it went over yet another speed bump. The sea finally in view as the time ticked on towards twelve, noon.

"What do you mean finally?" Paul rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack and opening his door and stepping out, the other couples in the back copying and staring out to the sea, of course, Dawn being Dawn fidgeted with the door handle, she started muttering under her breath as she pulled the blasted silver as it threatened to fall off.

Paul walked around the car and opened it swiftly, staring at her with an unreadable expression, along with that he looked annoyed. Very. Annoyed.

"Hurry up, they're waiting." Paul grunted, signalling to a small crowd of people near the sea, May's eyes dropped as she let out a sigh. She had really been hoping it would be just be the six of them - though May had probably wanted it to be just her and Ash. As they drew nearer to the other teenagers down at the beach they all started to wave, May recognized some of them from school. Brianna, some guy called Drew, Misty, Ursula (Dawn's rival, May could literally see the fire burning in her eyes). Some random people and finally some couples making out.

"Finally! You made it!" Ursula stood up, wearing a dangerously low top which was also very skimpy and a pair of denim shorts, way to high up probably giving her a wedgie. Dawn was surprised she wasn't wearing a bikini, though she probably would've just wrapped cellotape around herself and called it a new trend. Ursula walked straight up to Paul and hugged onto his arm, pulling him down to the sand where a fire was burning. For some reason this hurt Dawn, must've been because Ursula was here and her toxic perfume was invading her senses.

May and Ash sat down closer to the fire, honestly. May had sat down because she was cold and Ash followed suit. They had feelings for each other but they were so oblivious to each other's feelings, Leaf smiled as she saw on a log that had been placed viewing the ocean and Gary sat next to some blonde girl called Melody from her math class. Leaf and Dawn were in the same math class but May was in a lower class... Trust her to be in such a low class!

"Hi!" Misty waved at Dawn as she sat next to the ginger, they started talking before it was announced they would be playing truth or dare. By Ursula. Dawn grimaced as she realised some people would end up snogging each other in the ocean or just random stupid things like that.

"Okay! I'll go first, Paul! Truth or dare." Ursula faced Paul, leaning forward to "show off" what she had, Misty fake gagged which ended up making Dawn (and Leaf who was watching) burst into laughter, Misty had been tied up with her sisters so she wasn't able to go to the sleepover the others were having but was able to go to this party, actually. Daisy had probably forced her to go, Dawn was thankful for it though!

"Truth." Paul said simply, not trusting the pinkette and whatever dare she had in store for him, he saw her face visibly change into a look of disappointment, Paul's theories had been correct then, he looked around as Ursula began to think of a good enough question to ask him. His eyes landed on a certain blunette talking to a ginger girl who looked slightly taller, they began laughing as the ginger nudged Dawn. She blushed and looked up at Paul as her blush darkened when she saw Paul staring at her.

"-most have!"

"Can you say that again?" Paul looked up, realising Ursula had said her question, she let out a small pout in protest but said it again in the exact same tone.

"What colour hair does the girl here you like most have?" Ursula repeated, crossing her arms childishly and leaning back into the sand, he looked up at the sky as everyone looked at him in expectancy, some where betting on him saying Ursula as they had "shipped" him with the girl in front of him, he was pretty sure she had starting it. Ursual. What a stupid "ship" name.

"Well...?"

"Blue."

Some people gasped while others fished out their wallets to hand money to their friends, Dawn's jaw dropped as Leaf raised her eyebrows at the boy before winking at Dawn who blushed harder, she looked around and realised there was two other girls with blue hair, one with a pale blue and one with dark dark navy, much darker than her own. She sighed in relief, no way would Paul even like her.

"W-What?!" Ursula spluttered, sure he was just lying so he wouldn't have to admit it in front of them all, aftet all. She was the only pink haired girl here today, she had made sure of it when inviting Paul. She didn't expect him to bring company, ugh!

"Gary," Paul turned his body, ignoring Ursula's question as he smirked towards Paul, Leaf grimaced as she realised he had picked Gary. She knew he'd do something involving her and she wasn't ready for whatever it was. Last time, it was about a year ago, they had played this silly kids game when Gary was dared to kiss Leaf, on the lips! After many minutes of strugging he suceeded.

Maybe that was why the girl secretly lik-

"Truth or dare?" Paul asked bored, obviously faking uninterest.

"Dare." Gary flexed slightly, making girls swoon and guys glare in envy. Dawn giggled slightly as Misty's face reddened. Everyone started to stare at the two boys, their eyes flickering from Paul to Gary as he dragged the suspense on.

"Hurry up!" Someone yelled earning the group to laugh, apparently some more people had joined them but Paul had come relatively early anyway, for such an early party. Though Ursula's parties usually lasted for five or six hours to say the least and kissing on the sunset was some sort of tradition between couples and crushes.

"Fine, I dare you to... Have Leaf sit on your lap for fifteen minutes." Paul declared with a knowing smirk, both brunettes faces turned red as they stared at Paul in shock. This... this was much, much, much worse than a silly kiss!

"Hey! T-This involves me, this is more a dare for me and you didn't d-dare me!" Leaf argued, Ursula smirked also. Trying to replicate Paul as she stood up and pushing Leaf onto Gary, she landed with a thud nearly sending the couple flying into the sand, Gary kept his posture as Leaf sat uncomfortably on his knee.

"I'd say it was more of a test of Gary's will power."

Some people sniggered as they agreed, Dawn took out her iPhone and snapped a picture before shoving her phone back into the purse she'd brought which also had a thick but stylish cardigan for over her tankini when she got cold.

A few more rounds progressed and soon Leaf practically flew off Gary as someones phone buzzed, indicating it had been fifteen minutes, a lot more people had come now and music had been put on so they had to shout just to get their voices heard.

"Let's party!" Ursula stood up, pumping up her fist as boys who were still sitting got a free-view of Ursula's body, she ran into the crowd and started to dance with the closest good looking guy she saw.

"Let's go, May!" Ash smiled, grabbing May's hand and tugged her into the crowd as well, he didn't let go as he jumped up and about, showing May how bad of a dancer her was while she burst into laughter, tears streaming down her face as she moved around to the beat of the music. Dawn followed suit as she danced around with some guy from her music class while Gary went to flirt with some girls and Leaf blushed in the corner.

* * *

Paul stood up, watching as the party hit it's prime time and headed off to the rocks, he sat on the cold damp boulders and watched the lights that had been set up prior to the party flash multicolours.

"Paul?"

Paul looked down at the sand and saw Dawn, her hand shielding her eyes from the now setting sun, she wore the thick gray cardigan over her tankini as she struggled to climb up the rocks to me, I held out my hand - obviously surprising her - and she took it, I pulled her up to the top next to me as we sat side by side, watching the sun as it fell down, looking as if it was falling into the water.

"Today was fun, thank you for inviting us. May really wanted to see Ash and even if she wouldn't admit it, Leaf wanted to see Gary." Dawn smiled, unconciously holding his arm as she let out a sigh of content, wanting to stay like this forever, perhaps she would buy a house on the shore in a few years, she would still be close to her parents and-

Paul interupted her train of thought, "Ash wouldn't realise it, he's too stupid but he likes May, he wanted to see her and it was his idea in the first place. Gary may act like a player but he hasn't 'slept around' since a few months ago, my guess is because of Leaf." He looked into the crowd again, seeing and May and Ash now danced to a slow song that was playing, the sun was nearly invisible as he heard Ursula shouting out, yelling about the 'tradition'.

"P-Paul!" Ursula asked, looking at Paul who was still next to Dawn, her hand had fell on top of his and none had made any effort to move it.

When Paul didn't reply and tried to ignore the pink haired girl staring in jealously at the pair she tried again, "Do you want to kiss me in front of the sunset?" She flirted, twirling her hair in her fingers as she leaned forward again, winking and biting her lip a little.

"No thank you." Paul snorted, which was actually quite attractive, Dawn blushed a little when she found herself happy that Ursula was rejected, she watched as she stormed away, gone to find someone to snog.

"Why did you not say yes? Don't you like Ursula?" Dawn questioned curiously, turning her head to face Paul as he chuckled lowly,

"Did you really think I like her? You've got to be kidding me, and I thought you were in my maths class." Paul joked, Dawn raised her eyebrows at Paul. She had only saw Paul in a good mood a) when she lost her contest, the bully! b) when she had got him a birthday present, she hadn't even been told his birthday but it took a lot of internet stalking to find it!

"W-Well... you do look at her a lot," Dawn tried to reason but was cut off by Pauls face looking at her, she felt her own eyes connect with his as he put his hand out, putting her hair behind her ear and leaning back again.

"I look at Torterra a lot, does that mean I love him?" Paul shook his head in disbelief, Dawn blushed again. Much redder than before mind you, Paul had actually done something which involved skin contact! Willingly! Oh gosh, what had the world come to!

"Your spacing out again, Troublesome." Paul teased but still had some coldness in his voice, but it seemed to always remain there, Dawn stared at him. He decided to call her the worn out nickname NOW! This was stupid, why was Dawn still here? She thought maybe she'd get a good conversation from the genius purple haired teen but no!

She stood up, fisting her hands as she started to walk down the rocks, slipping once or twice as she missed her footing, Paul had grabbed her hand as he followed her and pulled her onto a steady piece of rock.

"P-Paul?" Dawn mumbled as she felt Paul's strong hand supporting her back whilst the other still held her wrist, making it impossible for her to even move. He leaned in and Dawn found herself copying him, standing on her tiptoes as her lips connected with Paul's, electricity - no! Fireworks went off in her stomach as it flipped numerous times. When Dawn didn't respond Paul pulled away only to find Dawn wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in. Their lips danced on each other as she smiled gently into the kiss.

"See you later, Troublesome." Paul rested his forehead on hers before jumping off the rock, leaving Dawn to stand alone as it was finally dark.

"H-Hey you can't just leave me like t-that!" Dawn yelled, chasing after him and jumping on his back as they fell into the sand.

* * *

"Leafy, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Leaf looked at Gary was was squatted besides her, his hair looked purpousely pushed back into a 'messy updo' kind of thing and he was quite breathless.

"Are you just jealous you weren't my sunset kiss? Don't worry, I'm always prepared for round two!" Gary smirked, winking at the blushing brunette as he puckered his lips. Leaf put her hand out and pressed it against Gary's face, pushing him back into the sand as she got up and started to walk away, she felt his presence behind her as she ran, trying to get away from the pervert.

When she had finally lost him she started to pant, letting herself sit on the sand. She felt someone grab her shoulder and turned around to yell at them.

"Gary, just leave me alo- ... Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else, can I help you with something or...?" Leaf stood up, shrugging his hand away as she stared at the middle-aged man who was smiling at her, it was kind of creepy but Leaf knew better than to judge a book by it's cover, example: Gary.

He might've been a playboy but he could be really nice at times, but most of the time he was just a bloody playboy.

"Now that your asking..." The man smiled once more as he got closer, he smelled like beer and tobacco. He pulled Leaf to him as he inched his crusty lips towards her own, she started to struggle, kicking her feet out and trying to knock him over and obviously failing, she was about to scream for help when she heard someone else yelling,

"Get off her!" and after that she was knocked into the sand, the man off her as she heard punches and even a cracking sound, she looked up to see the man limping/running away as he cried out profanity.

"Oh s-shit! Are you okay, Leafy?" Gary rushed over to her, sweat lining his forehead as he scooped the girl into his arms, still kneeling on the sand.

"T-Thank you!" Leaf cried, tears threatening her eyes as she clutched his shirt, she didn't care she was sobbing her eyes out in front of him. She just wanted someone to hug her, to care for her and to protect her and Gary was here.

"Shush... shush... It's okay now, he's gone." Gary soothed, rocking her back and forth as her cries died out and only a few hiccups were heard.

"T-Thank you." She repeated, bringing him into a hug, he tensed before hugging her back, her arms around his shoulders as he nuzzled his head into her hair.

"I love you, Leafy. I'll always protect you..." she was almost cetain she had heard the Gary Playboy Oak mutter into her neck, she blushed but shook it off, Gary not letting her go as he kissed her neck a little, trailing the kisses up to her jawline and smiling at her.

"Me too." She mumbled, looking at his shocked face as they closed the space between them both, she felt on cloud nine.

* * *

May had been through enough! Ash had not got the hint she wanted to kiss him, so she kissed some green haired guy instead, then stalked off as Ash seemed disappointed with her, how dare he even! Ugh! The girl needed something comforting... food! She headed towards a chip shop just above the beach and walked in, ordering two plates of chips and a large coke, she sat down inside and ate the food, unaware of Ash walking into the shop to get the exact same order.

He sat down with her and they ate in silence, May refusing to talk and Ash enjoying his meal.

"May, please talk to me." Ash whined, finishing his food just after May as she scrumbled the paper up and stared at him in anger.

"Why should I, you'll just be as oblivious as usual!" May huffed, crossing her arms as she looked at the other way. Ash looked down as Pikachu jumped onto the table, grabbing the ketchup bottle and opening the lid as the rodent started to empty the bottle.

"Your lucky, Pikachu." May mumbled, stroking his tail as he continued to eat the contents.

"May, please!" Ash continued, ignoring May's last statement towards Pikachu, "I don't understand!" Ash looked at May, longing desperate in his eyes as he placed his hands together to beg.

"You never do! I freaking like you, okay? I like like like you and you are so damn oblivious you don't understand!" May accused, prodding his chest as he blinked, processing her words.

"You... like me?" Ash tilted his head, May blushed as she realised her confession and backed away,

"N-No, I meant like..."

"Good! BecauseI like you too!" Ash grinned, giving May a small kiss on the cheek causing May's whole body to explode with happiness.

"Are you still hungry... Because I am!" Ash backed away and asked, staring at the still shocked girl.

"U-Um... y-yes, A-ash." She stuttered, she let out a big smile, getting over her shock and hugging the raven-haired boy, his arms found her back and they swayed a little, continuing this for a few more minutes before the door opened.

"Told you they'd be in here, boyfriend!" Dawn smiled knowingly as she held onto Paul's arm, somehow Dawn had conviced Paul to go out with her, somehow... possibly the purple haired teenager did like her back?

"Stop it with that..." He growled back, angry that he hadn't realised the couple would be in a shop with unlimited food. "Let's go, hurry up." Paul walked out, Leaf and Gary already outside as May and Ash walked out as well.

"Let's go, **BOYFRIEND!"** Dawn giggled again, watching as Paul's face tinted pink.

"Stop that!" He walked faster but Dawn kept up, hugging his arm tightly.

"Boyfriend!" she teased again, laughing loudly as he scowled at her. The other four joining in and laughing at Paul's embarrasment.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it, whoever is reading but mostly Ichigoooo~ Sorry about spelling mistakes. I wrote this when I was tired (I've only been getting around three or four hours of sleep recently per night) and I just don't have the energy to spellcheck.**

**Puh-lease review and wish Ichigo a late happy birthday!**


End file.
